


Don't

by 8hephaestion8



Series: What We Have [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: Timmy is reckless, warned off a stranger he still goes home with him.This is fiction.  I wrote this quick, there might be some mistakes in it, forgive me.  I was inspired by what I perceive, namely one has a lot to give, the other is a cheeky fucker.It's not so nice.





	1. One

'Don't'  
'Why not, might be interesting?'  
'He has too much going on with him. Leave it alone Timmy. He's here all the time, never with the same person and he is not out. Only newbies go with him, he'll fuck you and drop you.'  
'Perhaps that's all I want...'

'I've been warned off you? Tell me why I shouldn't let you fuck me?'

The man turned a pair of cool blue eyes on him, set in a square jawed placid face, the contradiction was evident in his face. He was attractive but his whole being was hiding, he even turned parts of his body away as he spoke.  
'Do you want to go now?'  
Timmy laid a hand on his chest.  
'Come on.'

He strode ahead, he didn't look back confident that Timmy would follow. He went ahead through the club doors people watched them, some envious others in disgust.  
Timmy observed but thought fuck 'em.  
He walked round the corner on the dark empty street, down aways was a Mercedes 4 x4. His longer legs taking him quickly to the car. Timmy took his time and studied his elegant posture, the easy swing of his body. He liked what he saw.  
The stranger stood by the car and waited, leaning on the sidewalk door, strong arms crossed, his long frame was doing things to Timmy. He wanted him to fuck him and gave no thought to what might follow.  
He pressed the remote, Timmy went round the other side and got in. The man folded himself neatly into the car. As he got in music started playing, Timmy recognised it.  
'That's Arnald...nice...What's your name?'  
'No names, we are just fucking. I use condoms. Only fucking or normal stuff I don't do kink and I top. I won't let you fuck me unless we meet again, I don't allow newbies to fuck me. If you don't agree, then you can get out.'  
Wow voiced noiselessly, Timmy began to understand why he was cautioned not to go with him, he began to be aware of the danger. He was 5' 10", his fuckmate was well over six foot and built. He looked at him again, fucking attractive. His cock was beginning to harden, he would take a chance.  
He placed a hand on the other dick, he was hard too, he started rubbing him, the dick responded. The man took his eyes off the road, they were blazing.  
Timmy's eyes were blazing too. He kept his hand where it was, the dick lengthened, Timmy pushed it to one side and pushed the legs wider, pressed his hand down and felt the balls. A groan followed, 'Don't stop', the other man said. Timmy understood, he began to trace the outline of his dick pressing here and there, enough to keep him hard but not enough to orgasm, he was good at this, he placed the hand on the thigh felt long muscles contracting trying to keep control, of body and car. Timmy caressed leg and dick continuously.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into an apartment block building and down into an underground car park. The man pulled into a dark corner

'Take your trousers off, I am going to fuck you here get on top.'  
He pushed the seat back and the steering wheel forward. Timmy had gone commando, the man watched him and brazenly looked at the wavering dick. His large hand reached and squeezed the tip of Timmy's dick, and kept on squeezing.  
'Do you like that.'  
'Yes.'  
'Ride me.'  
He took a condom out of the glove box, gave it to Timmy who flicked it on quickly, rolling it down stealthily using the opportunity to stroke the man out.  
Timmy slipped onto him, grinding down, the man fucked upwards, he was a 'normal' size proportionate to his height, Timmy felt filled his muscles naturally held on, the burn pleasant, he felt the displacement caused by dick and relaxed as the other man gripped his hips keeping him down for maximum penetration.  
It didn't take for him to come.  
'I haven't finished with you yet, come on...'  
He got out the car. Timmy pulled up his pants and followed behind. The man's dick had softened but was not soft. They got into the lift, Timmy found himself pressed up against the lift wall, his arms raised around the man's neck, he tried to lift his legs, they were pushed down  
'No you don't.'  
A very deep kiss, the man pressed himself against Timmy, pressed hard against his cock, the man bucked his hips like he was fucking, their dicks rubbing tightly together. Timmy wanted to come and said so.  
'No, you can wait, I haven't finished with you yet.'  
The lift arrived. Out onto a short corridor, only five doors, the man walked to the opposite side, retrieved a key from the ring of keys in his hand, opened the door and turned the alarm off.  
'Come on.'  
Timmy walked into an open space not a hall because there were tables and soft chairs to rest in, a proper dining hall.  
"Is this yours?'  
No answer, except:  
Do you want a soft drink?  
'No. What do you want, you said you haven't finished with me?'  
'I haven't. I want to fuck you again but first I am going to give you your orgasm. Take off your clothes and put them by that door.'  
He pointed to a door to the right, off down a small hall.'  
'No. You are not going to fuck me and turn me out of your room like a whore.'  
The eyes turned steely, but behind them was need. They held gaze for several seconds. He wasn't going to concede without a fight.  
A dead smile.  
'Feisty'  
'Not feisty, I am not a whore. I was warned about you, now I understand why. How many men do you bring here in a week? I bet it's at least two, three if you manage it. Do they all comply? You have a wife right? Does your wife ask where you are?'  
'I am not married.'  
'If you want to fuck me play fair, invite me into your bedroom you will enjoy it better.'  
'The man strode across the entry hall and forced Timmy into a firm embrace lifting him, making it possible for Timmy to raise his arms around his neck and his legs around his hip, his legs wrapped, his front was flat against the stranger he was open his dick was pressed firmly into the fold of flesh under the mans natural waist, they were both vocal, lust driving groans and sibilant sounds, hands clutching onto the other purchase made and fingers gripping instantly sparked a connection eyes meeting neither could help themselves. They both were ready to fuck. Their lips met mouth open tongues delving urgently into each others mouths sucking tasting drawing on lips pulling a nether lip in licking an upper lip.

Timmy let himself slide onto the tip of the dick. The man held him in place and walked into the room previously indicated, roughly placing Timmy onto the bed.  
'Take off your clothes.'  
'Only if you take yours off too.'  
The man burnt Timmy a hard look he wasn't sure, he wasn't used to being questioned. Timmy continued to hold his gaze, he first stood and then dropped his pants, the man was mesmerised, Timmy's hard dick jutted straight out, the man licked his lips, licked them again as Timmy divested himself of clothes, the man paused and thought for a moment and then pulled off his clothes. He watched as Timmy turned round and crawled onto the bed, presenting his ass and his hole. The man approached.  
'Wait.'  
He gripped Timmy by the hips and used his hands to spread his ass and used his tongue to swipe Timmy.  
'Fuck, do that again.'  
The tongue flicked the muscle of the hole and pressed inward  
'Jesus, you fucker.'  
The tongue fucked him, withdrew and licked the now collapsed hole a hand stole round and gripped Timmy's dick at its base, the dick subsided.  
'Turn over.'  
Now the mouth sucked Timmy's dick, taking in the tip held on and swathed the tongue, sucking rhythmically drawing precome into the mouth. The man rose and kissed Timmy whose dick was hard again.  
The man kissed down Timmy's body and bit him on his nipple, a sharp intake of breath and later the mouth was back on the dick.  
'Stand up.'  
He knelt between Timmy's legs and opened his mouth looking up into Timmy's face, an invite, an invite Timmy accepted. Timmy smiled and placed his hands on the mans shoulders and his dick in his mouth and started to gently fuck his mouth. The mans hands came up to hold the dick in place, Timmy felt saliva running down the tip and then onto ridge and finally down to the root of his dick. The man was proficient he closed his mouth and created a seal Timmy felt like his dick was enclosed in a warm vacuum, the throat opened Timmy fuck stroked a few more times and came down the strangers throat, he swallowed all.  
'Give me a moment.'  
He sounded rough.  
He continued to swallow and lick his mouth.  
Timmy watched him turned on by the behaviour, his dick had not softened, he started stroking himself when the man touched him, gently placing a hand on his hip and indicating he lay on the bed face up.  
'I like to watch your face as I come.'

  
He fucked Timmy not seeming to care that he might be sensitive from coming or from the previous fuck.  
'I want to fuck you while you are still turned on. Are you sore?'  
'No. So long as you don't pound me I want you to fuck me, I am still hard.'

  
The stranger slowly fucked Timmy, turned on by the fullness he could feel in Timmy's body, a fully enclosed tightness, taking his time to come to climax sufficiently that Timmy was genuinely hard again. All the time' talking filth, describing what he was doing, how Timmy felt, what his hole was doing to him, crying out when he came. Both were out of it by the end. A recovery of sorts, he pulled out before becoming soft and asked when he realised how hard Timmy was:  
'You want me to take care of that?'  
'Yes please '  
He used his hand.  
Afterwards Timmy had a shower, a glass of water and left. No numbers were exchanged, he let himself out of the apartment, the man was sleeping the sleep of the dead.  Timmy was satiated, he wasn't seeking anything else, in a perverse way he had enjoyed every moment of the evening.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later.
> 
> This is fiction.
> 
> It's not so nice.

‘He's coming with me’

‘Hello, how are you? is a normal way of greeting someone.’

 

‘Don't. He's a good friend, there's nothing going on, and anyway who do you think you are?  You walk in don't even acknowledge me and as soon as you see someone speak to me you come over and act like a pig.’

There was something of a smile on the other's face, it lay underneath his expression and passed through as a self satisfied smirk on his face.

He drew a line across Timmy's lips with the tip of a finger and kissed him, mouth forcing his open, tongue insistent, plunging mimicking the act they both wanted. Timmy turned formless in his hands, as their lips parted, mouth and eyes opened he tilted his face up wanting more. The man let him go and walked towards the exit. After a moment, he ran after him. He didn't care, he wanted that dick.

 

He got into the car, again parked in the same place. The same music playing, the stranger spoke:

‘Don't bother acting shy or upset. I know you want to fuck me. If you didn't want to come back with me, you wouldn't be here.’

What he said was true, as soon as Timmy saw him, he was in trouble.  He was all I don't give a fuck on the outside, on the inside all tingling anticipation, waiting and wanting. Blood was drifting into his cock, he was semi-hard, his hazel eyes were flicking between the green of arousal and the brown seen from far off. The stranger’s eyes were black, very little of the clear blue iris remained.  Timmy's hands were tensing the muscles wanting to hold onto something, the man's body, if he was honest he wanted to get a good grip of his cock.  The last time he had limited opportunity, he wanted to taste it too.  He was going to fuck him, he wasn't a newbie, he could fuck him and he was going to fuck him hard.

Timmy had stayed away from the club. He had heeded the comments, the man was never seen with same man twice, so there was something unknowable about him, the regulars were wary, they couldn’t pin him down, all they had to go on was his looks, that did not make him likeable or reliable.  The club was used by men seeking one night stands and regulars meeting friends.  The atmosphere was generally pleasant occasionally edgy, depending on the time of night and the proportion of men seeking partners - it could be competitive.  Timmy liked the club, he went there for both reasons, he met friends and he went to find a fuckmate.  People liked him, they talked to him regardless.  He was looked out for and warned off unsuitable men.  Timmy was a known quantity, he was open, he was out and he made no bones about what he wanted,

The man never wanted for a partner, he came weekly and generally left with someone, he never came on Saturday, too many out of towners seeking an 'experience'.  He might come on the Sunday afternoon silent club afternoon, people were more interesting and more singletons came looking for a fuck. He wasn't obvious, regulars knew he did not come to make friends, non-regulars saw a tall beautiful man masculine, but in his face a softness almost pretty when he relaxed, the eyes always wary. The first impression was always the same, who is he? Second impression, yes he is as attractive as initially thought, and yet he did not initially give off a sexual vibe, he was bland and then he wasn't. There was something else.  It wasn't clear why he was there, was it really just for sex?  The contradiction was that he was in some way a quiet private person trapped in a body that called out for sex, his sexual energy ringing out like a bell for the chosen.  His tallness not an hindrance, his physicality not a problem, it lay deeper the thing that was hidden.  Not many people got it, the exterior was a misnomer, one had to look past the anxiety expressed in the eyes, in the confident stance there was some kind of sadness, and it had to be said something pathetic.  And, he didn't realise his eyes lit up when they latched onto Timmy.  There was something between them, he knew it and initially thought he could control it, it was surely nothing more than sexual compatibility?  He hadn’t understood it himself.  Then he thought about the mouth fucking, it wasn't something he offered up willingly and he couldn't explain why he did it.  He had instinctively opened his mouth, in fact his body opened in all ways ready for Timmy to enter him, he would have let him fuck him.  He wanted Timmy to fuck him tonight.  He was anticipating it.

The club toilets were strictly patrolled, they couldn't stop the drugs but they could make it very difficult for sex to take place on the premises.  There were dark corners, that was where the sex took place, hands flowing across and into bodies discreetly.  Standing in specific corners meant you were up for it.  The man never stood in these places, he stood at the small bar he had a good view but he could hide, he'd sit on a bar stool, more leaning than sitting and watch the crowd.

He saw when Timmy came in, alone.  He could wait, Timmy was a good fuck, he was young and what he didn't know he learnt quick, touch him and he knew what was wanted.   He wanted to fuck him again, and he was going to let him fuck him.  As soon as he saw Timmy a line of electricity ran from his eyes to his dick, he pulled the front of his trouser, the dick began struggling to escape, it took five minutes, soft to hard, he stayed where he was enjoying the increasing hardness of his dick, his mind turning over a series of scenarios. He put down his drink, he didn't want it now. He knew his body, he'd wait another five minutes that would be when the hardness began to be uncomfortable. He got up at the point where he knew he had to feel Timmy's hand on his cock.  Timmy was talking to a blonde boy, the boy was slightly taller, slim but not as slender as Timmy, about the same age but a boy, Timmy gave off a different vibe, young, centred and up for it. The boy was attractive, he could see him over Timmy's shoulder, as he walked towards him his eyes bore into the young man, they said get out of the way.  The boy kept flicking his eyes from the stranger to Timmy, not understanding what was going on, when the stranger was three foot away he understood. Timmy knew who it was, he didn't turn round he felt his presence, his friend Will had kept turning his attention away during their conversation which he never did, he thought he knew who could do that. The tall blue eyed stranger was a dark blonde, he had a short faded haircut, rangy, long legs, Timmy remembered a soft covering of hair on his chest and how that felt, he remembered the soft darker hair around his cock, trimmed neatly around the darker hued cock above even darker skinned balls, he wanted to feel those balls again. He had a thing for tasting and sucking balls, he would try that on him.

The man arrived, and basically told Will to fuck off, he should have been annoyed, instead his dick betrayed him and Will saw how it was. He nodded and moved off back to their group of friends, leaving Timmy to his destiny at the main large bar.

‘What's your name?’

‘Not sure you need to know.’

They were driving to the apartment.

‘Is this a thing?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘This anonymous fucking, is it a thing?’

The man fell silent, he knew that eventually he would have to capitulate, that is how he saw it – he always had to capitulate.

‘How long do you think you can carry on doing this? You’re early thirties, around that anyway, aren’t you?’

‘Do you always ask so many questions?’

‘Why don’t you answer them then? I’ll stop when you answer these basic things.  I am not used to fucking anonymous men.  My name is Timmy, I’m twenty two, see it’s straightforward, I am not hiding anything.   I’ve slept with a number of men, I’ve fucked less than twenty, you’ve slept with hundreds.’

‘Not hundreds.’

‘Well you are there at that club on a regular basis, must be hundreds, you always leave with someone, you are known for it.’

Again silence.

‘Listen, if I want to find out who you are, I can. What’s your name?’

‘Armie…now shut the fuck up.’

‘You have a nasty mouth, you are so gonna use that on me.  And I am gonna fuck you. Son of bitch.’

The man smiled.

‘Yeah, I want you to fuck me.’

He took Timmy’s hand and placed it on his cock.

‘Feel that.’

Timmy pulled his hand away.

‘I’ve seen that. It’s nothing special. I’ve seen bigger.’

He turned to look at him, waited for a reaction.

‘It does what it needs to do.’

He got Timmy’s hand again and put it back.

‘This is what I need, get on with it you fucker.’

Timmy grabbed his junk and squeezed hard.

‘Is this what you want?’

The man groaned hard, his breath hitched, drawn between his teeth.

‘Don’t stop, harder…fuck…’

‘I can’t get it out, pull over…I want to touch it.’

The man drove on and then swung off the road and into a dark side street, it wasn’t residential, he continued driving down into an area where there were buildings, he drove the car off the road, it was an industrial park, dark, hidden and private.

The man dragged off his pants, the dick sprung free Timmy bent over and latched on.

The man grunted and pushed Timmy’s head down.

‘Open up you fucker.’

Timmy puckered his lips around the man’s dick and slowly sucked his way down and then up. He plopped off the end.

‘Don’t push me, I don’t like it.’

‘Sorry…’

Timmy took note, he had some control.

‘Yeah, you are going to be sorry later on.’

 

Timmy went to the kitchen and got himself a coke, he went into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and opened the can. He took a sip, the man was undressing, Timmy perused his body.  He was waiting until he was naked, and he was going to get a good look at him. He took another sip.

‘So Armie what do you do?’

‘All you need to know is that I want to fuck you.’

‘Why the mystery?  I am not going to turn up at your office door.  I have my own life. My mom is Nicole Jones, you heard of her?  She’s in a daytime soap.’

The man had heard of her.  And, he had recognised Timmy when he was looking into his face when they were fucking.

‘I know who you are, and I have no interest in your career or your mother’s.’

‘Why are you so rude?’

‘Get your clothes off.’  He was gently stroking his cock to keep it hard.

‘Don’t bother to stroke yourself, I am going to fuck you.’

Timmy went to the bathroom, took care of a few things and passed water.  He came out to the man lying on the bed, cock still in hand.

‘Lie on your stomach.’

‘Are you wearing a condom?’

‘No…’

Timmy made him wait.

‘…just joking …yes … put that pillow under your cock, where’s the lube?

I’ve changed my mind, get up and stand over there…I want you to bend over.  Timmy followed him quickly, got behind and pressed his dick in, the dick was lubed obviously the hole wasn’t.  The man tensed, and then freed muscles to let Timmy get deep inside him, humming from the release of letting go completely. Timmy spread his ass and got as far into this body as he could, then he stood still and counted to ten.  The man could hold on, he started pulsing with pleasure after five, bent down a little more, relaxed again and Timmy pushed until he could go no further, they both adjusted their stance, Timmy counted to twenty and started rolling up and down against flesh.

‘Oh fuck…mmm…Christ.’

‘Stay still.’

Timmy pulled out and smacked him hard, smacked him again on the same spot, bent down and licked the hole, swept up in one movement and entered him again.

‘Stay still.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Yes you can, you motherfucker.’

‘Timmy please.’

‘Oh so you know how to call my name, you fucker.’

Timmy started to thrust into him. Hard. Changed how he stood and came in at an angle.

The man grunted, and started cursing under his breath.

Timmy pulled out again, and smacked the same spot.

‘Am I hurting you?’

‘No…Timmy please.’

‘Please what?’

‘I don’t know, I’m so hard, it’s beginning to hurt.’

‘Really?  Who said you could touch yourself? Stop it.’

Smacked him again. The spot had reddened, a long slick of pre-come fell to the floor, Timmy started to stroke the spot, a bare touch, he edged the finger towards the hole and caressed the deep pink skin, pushed two fingers in, pressed downwards and circled the inner flesh.

‘Oh fuck.’

Timmy pulled the fingers out.

‘Do you want to come?’

The man, thought about what to answer, he chose well.

‘No.’

‘Get on the bed, don’t forget the pillow. I’ll tell you when you can come.’

The man obeyed.

Timmy lay on top of him, spread his legs with his knees and started to fuck him.  He rose up a little, the dick perpendicular and thrusting hard.

The man was grunting loudly, there was no other way to describe it, animalistic and not in control he made rough sounds at the bottom of his throat, his ass began to grip Timmy’s dick.  Timmy realised he could come at any time, pushed in as far as he could dick still down and straight and began to grind in a circular fashion.  Timmy didn’t know what he was hitting, but it was having some kind of effect, Armie was holding the ass up and opening it as much as he could, the friction was too much and also necessary, compelling.

‘Timmy, I can’t…Timmy…oh fuck…sorry…fuck...fuck…fuck.’

His body completely relaxed and Timmy slipped his arms under his chest and brought his legs either side so that his whole body covered Armie. He kissed his ear, kissed his neck and used his thumbs to caress the underside of his body, one thumb on his pronounced nipple.

‘Don’t stop.’

‘That’s the second time tonight.’  Timmy spoke softly.

‘What?’ Drowsy, gentle and easy.

‘You said sorry Armie.’

The body tensed and relaxed again, Timmy pulled out, pulled off the condom, rested the dick between Armie’s cheeks and tried to meld himself into Armie’s body again.

‘I love your body…so much to hold onto…rollover…I want to fuck you from the other side, I’m gonna hold you first, then you can tell me when you are ready to go again.’

 

Some time later during a subsequent round of fucking, Timmy came inside of Armie, no condom. They fucked the whole night and he knew he was going to be coming back.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy makes a decision.
> 
> This is fiction.
> 
> This is not so nice.

Mid fuck Timmy remembered.  
'This is our three month anniversary.'  
Silence then a callow laugh.  
'I don't know why I am still with you you are fucking rude.'  
There was nothing either could say. Three months on from the one month they still could not get enough of each other.  
His man turned a dead eye on him.  
‘So still want to treat me like a whore.’  
Timmy pushed him off and rolled from underneath him  
A bitter caustic laugh.  
'Look, all I know is that you bring me here, fuck me and one way or another I leave on my own. Enough. I am not that person. I can't deal with this fuckery.'

Timmy got up, gathered his clothes and got into the shower. Washed and walked out of the apartment.

When he got home he deleted the contact and blocked calls. He was fucked up. Armie had got somewhere under his skin, he could feel him all around. He was like a parasite, didn't feel when the bite happened, knew when it itched like fuck. After initially fucking, Timmy had virtually moved into the apartment. His work fell by the wayside, the man was like a drug not even insidious the call of sex was constant. He knew he should stop but couldn't. If he was on tap, his man could not wander off to the club, he was going to do everything to keep his attention. Somewhere along the line he began to realise this was a street to nowhere.

Armie needed no persuasion, he too was drawn under the riptide of their fucking. There wasn't a day where they not have sex of some description. Armie knew they had done everything that was physically possible, Timmy didn't believe this, he wanted to try anything that involved Armie. He kept going believing somewhat that it would only take his constant attention and Armie would fall in line and in love with him. It didn't happen. He remained nothing more than a person who he was closely connected to because they got each other sexually, there was little or no conversation. They kept a joint calendar, dates and time chosen in rotation. One day Timmy, one night Armie, always Saturday night off always Sunday afternoon fucking. The rest of the week something sexual every day, a hand, a mouth, someone's ass. Never boring because sometimes they were not in the same room, sometimes they were voyeurs sharing the other's sexual activity, other times mutual watching of a film, video or trawling through some online resource like social media or a dedicated pornsite. They did not sleep with other people. Armie asked Tim refused, he had limits.

Timmy was sick of it, he tried he really tried to keep his attention. Decided it was pathetic and harmful, he should have listened. He was not better than him but he could get out. What seemed exciting at first was now tawdry. He was taking time off from Armie, he wasn't giving him up. He would understand, they had spoken he'd told him, warned him that a time would come when he'd had enough. He had looked at him with those placid blue eyes and kept him up all night; the fucking that night was momentous as if Armie knew his time was limited and as if he could hold off what was about to happen.

The eyes also said this had happened before.

They were connected at the basest level and it wasn't Timmy's job to save him, he couldn’t save himself. He wanted to give this man up. He knew how it looked, his friends side-eyed him, his mother wanted to know who he was, wanted to meet him, this man who had dragged her son away from a routine life. He couldn’t take him home, he wasn’t ashamed of him but he knew he wouldn’t come. He didn’t know what he was doing with him, normally when he had gone beyond the month stage, he would start to introduce his partner to his friends, he would invite him round to his home, make him meet his room mates formally, make him stay for breakfast, have a Saturday night in, watch Netflix or an Amazon film or stream something, smoke weed, go to bed, fuck once or twice and lie in each others arms, falling asleep restfully, knowing that there was more that could happen in the relationship and wanting there to be more. That was what he wanted.

It wasn’t like that with Armie, he would pick him up from somewhere, from a friend’s house or a night out with his friends and take him home and fuck him. Fuck him half the night, call him an Uber and Timmy would leave. That was on the nights they spent together on other occasions they might have facetime sex or watch something to get them started, and retire to bedroom to either try it out or as foreplay. He was fed-up, but he couldn’t resist him, his touch was like electric and it was the same for Armie. He could not bear to spend more than one evening away from Timmy. One night apart and the call would come.

Timmy could take anything from him and Armie in return took everything from him that he could, physically. When they were together in what ever form, the world went away. Armie relaxed no fear that he would be ridiculed for his behaviour. Timmy was more himself than with any one, accepted fully, opening his arms to this man, opening himself to desire in a way that he knew never could with anyone else. But there were boundaries and Armie could push Timmy's buttons with a suffocating ease. This was why he felt he needed a break, Armie just had to touch him right and he turned into a pure sexual being, that would not do. No, Armie had to learn how to be other.

The next day Armie was on his doorstep  
‘What do I have to do?’  
‘What do you want Armie? Tell me.’  
Armie turned away.

He came back the following day.  
‘What do I have to do?’  
‘You know what you have to do. Spend some real time with me.’  
A blank look, no acknowledgement of what was meant or needed.  
The eyes in the placid face looked hurt and lost.  
Timmy shut the door.

He came back an hour later.  
Timmy wasn't there. He'd gone home to his mother, she knew how to take care of him and her address was not public, held in Timmy's father's name which was not the same as either of them, nor was he well known.

Armie didn't know where he was, he was bewildered. No one had ever refused him in a material way, sometimes someone he picked up would choose not to come back with him. He never forced anyone to do what he asked he relied on intimidation and polite request. It did not work with Tim. He ignored him or laughed, sometimes the laughter hurt.

He stood outside Timmy's apartment, rang the buzzer and waited. Timmy's roommate came out it was Sunday everyone was home, the blonde boy opened the door.  
‘Come in.’  
‘Where is he?’  
‘So you are the fuckmate?’  
Armie was silent for a while and then spoke  
‘Where is he?’  
The blonde boy looked anxious but stood his ground and now barred Armie's way in. He decided that Armie was the rudest fucker he had ever met.  
‘He does not want me to tell you. What do you want Armie? Sex is not enough for Tim. He is mad about you, he will give you any amount of sex, but there is a price. There is always a price, if you just want to fuck go back to the club, you won't lack for it there.’  
‘Where is he?’  
The boy laughed.  
‘Yep, relentless, he told me what you were like. I can't tell you. If you want to see him then you have to change. He is just as determined as you. You have a choice stay doing the same thing, fucking around, acting weird, not taking his care for you as real and you will never see him. Choose better Armie and you stand a chance, choose the same and you lose him. You might as well go now, I can’t tell you where he is.’  
Armie waited, the boy went back in and closed the door.

Armie turned round walked to his car and went home, his real home the one he originally described as the place he fucked in. A real home now because that was where he had Timmy to himself. When he got there he got undressed and went to bed, not to sleep but to try to remember Timmy. Timmy whose smell was still in the bedclothes, whose presence bounced around that room, only that room. He started crying, pathetic he thought brought down by a fuckmate but even as he thought the words, the tears fell heavier, the thought of Timmy devoured his brain, he curled up and tried to go to sleep. He would try again tomorrow.

‘He's moved out.’  
Armie looked at Will without comprehension.

Thoughts unformed were running around somewhere in the back of head, he couldn't work out what was being said, they didn't make sense. Tim was gone? He was panicking. Will could literally watch the anxiety fall down his face. He wasn’t a great communicator. He couldn't speak. A panic attack was blooming in his chest. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there and Will watched him, cruel, enjoying his distress, he had lost his best friend because of this man. Timmy left because he could not stay, he knew that if he spoke to Armie, they would just resume the toxicity. Will resented him for it.

‘You still don't realise do you?’  
‘He's in love with you, dickhead. And you only want to fuck him. You're monosyllabic and you never take him out, he's lucky if you buy him a drink. You're not worth him, he deserves better. He's taking a time out from you.’  
That did reach home.  
‘Where is he?’  
Will shut the door.

Timmy went to stay with his grandmother down in Florida. Well he was staying in his grandmother's apartment, his gran Nana was on one of her cruises, she was going away for 28 days cruising around Europe, Timmy got to spend two nights with her before she left, the rest of time he would have on his own. He kind of knew she wouldn’t be there, it was what he wanted he didn’t want to have to talk about why he needed to be away from home. At least that is what he thought, he was wrong, he did need to express the deep hurt he was feeling. When he arrived, she made him put down his things, hugged and kissed him, and then lead him into the kitchen where a meal awaited him.  
Timmy burst into tears.

‘I don’t know why I love that fucker. He doesn’t talk to me, he just wants to fuck me, Nana.’  
‘What do you want Tim?’  
‘I don’t know.’

His beloved Nana looked at him, she could have laughed but knew that Tim wanted sympathy and understanding, more than anything he needed to talk. His mother wouldn’t give it to him she would merely tell him to tell Armie to fuck off, he was the apple of her eye and very few people were good enough for him, as soon as anyone slighted her son, they were done in her eyes, Armie wouldn’t stand a chance. So Timmy never discussed him with her. His father was pragmatic, he’d listen and then describe his options, he never told anyone what to do, laid out the options and left it to his children to make a choice, if it was the wrong one he never criticised, he just helped them pick up the pieces so they could resume their lives. He was a solid and comforting presence. Trouble was Timmy knew what his options were, put up with the shit or dump him.

He told Nana everything. He could, she was not judging and he could speak to her about things that he would not with his mother.

‘Nana, what would you do?’

‘I lived in different times Timmy, we had affairs but we did not have the same carefree attitude to sex. If I had an Armie, well, I would be ostracised.

I knew someone who got in with someone like Armie and it didn’t end well, he got her pregnant, she was married and she and her husband moved away. Her lover never recovered, he became a hermit, died a lonely man. They had both found their one true love but she wouldn’t leave her husband and the husband didn’t want her to go, so they found a way of dealing with it. The community were scandalised because they did not keep anything secret, she visited her lover openly, the husband was away on work frequently, it worked and then it didn’t, the baby caused the breach, the community wouldn’t stand for that and they were, all three of them ignored and dropped from the local social life, no invitations, nobody spoke to them it was a mess. Not everyone can be happy in love. So I don’t know what to tell you.  
I can see you are deeply involved with him, but I wouldn’t call that love Timmy, there is something beyond that here, he’s under your skin I can see that much. Do you want to be so possessed by him?’

That was the word, Armie possessed him, he was just taking time off. He’d go back, he hated himself for it, but he would go back.

Nana went off for her cruise. Timmy got to lay around the beach, read books, eat some proper food and rest. His Nana had broadband, Netflix and records, he had entertainment for the evening. He enjoyed having time off from Armie and the overwhelming desire he felt whenever he was near.  
He rang his agent and got some auditions lined up, the agent was happy, Brian was pragmatic too, he was gay he understood. And knew that Timmy just had to work through whatever he was feeling, he also knew before Timmy did, that Timmy would not give Armie up. That meant he might have a situation to deal with. Armie was rich, he was old money and he had a family that had rules and expectations. He was not out for a reason and the clock was ticking down on marriage and children, the period of rebellion was being drawn down to an end. There were difficult times ahead, Brian didn’t know if Timmy knew of Armie’s background. It was his responsibility to know who his clients were sleeping with, as soon as Timmy disappeared into the fucking he put his feelers out and got his contacts involved it didn’t take long to find out who Timmy was seeing, and it didn’t take long to learn he was the Hammer, the actual heir to foundation and to the fortune.

Armie hired a private detective, he could afford it.  
The PI found the addresses of his grandmother and mother within a day, and passed them on. He also told Armie that someone of Timmy’s appearance was seen in the locality of the grandmother’s apartment. The same night Armie returned to Timmy’s apartment. The other roommate Billie opened the door.

‘Tell him I know where to find him, and tell him to call me.’

Timmy got a text five minutes later.  
He knows where you, call him or expect a visit.’  
Timmy didn’t call him.

A day later, Armie knocked on the door. Timmy didn’t know how he got past the concierge, he didn’t speak just pushed Timmy inside and gathered him into his arms. Timmy didn’t fight him, they held onto each other for a while, looked into each other’s eyes and with that, agreed to whatever came next, Timmy took his hand and led him to his bedroom.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie finds Timmy, but he doesn't get what he wants.
> 
> This is fiction.

‘We can’t do naughty things here Armie, it’s my grandmother’s apartment, it’s not right.’

There was a low chuckle.

‘I have a hotel booked, let’s go there.’

‘Can’t we just stay here and talk?  I want to talk with you I want you to hold me Armie.  I missed your touch, and I missed you.  The sex can wait.’

Armie didn’t know what to do, well he knew what to do but he didn’t want to do it. A ribbon of stubbornness ran through him like a poker, from his ass to his brain he knew he was being unreasonable.  The boy was like a poison, got into his blood, running all over his body and in his brain. He had never felt this way, he never came so hard, his mind was consumed with thoughts of him, when he wasn’t near him his only thought was how long it would be until the next time.  All he had ever had was the sex.  The sex was a certain thing, it was something tangible, either you wanted to fuck someone or you didn’t, clear and evidential.  But even he had to admit, the range of desire was wide sometimes all he wanted was to get some kind of release, orgasm and go. Other times when he was feeling sorry for himself what he wanted was someone’s hands on him, didn’t care who it was, he could pretend that the person cared for him. He had a picture of his person, the one who wouldn’t make him do what he didn’t want to, the person who would sit beside him and let him be, be his companion. A figment of his imagination, he was sure no such person existed, or would ever exist.

The boy had had the cheek to walk up to him, he had never noticed him.  Seen him on the periphery, skating round the edges, skittering around the club, friendly talking to anyone who spoke to him.  Never coming near. A child unworthy of his attention.  Dismissed him.

He was slight, tallish but slender.  When he got close, Armie’s heart began to palpitate, the fresh delicate face…roses in the cheeks…a sparse sprinkle of freckles on pale skin…across a nose made for licking…the tip of his nose neat and small…a fine nose straight…roman…the hair tumbling in loose curls…no waves…no fucking curls…a dark berry brown underlined with dark caramel…silky…unruly…soft eyes, soft green eyes…no soft hazel eyes shot through with green…no, there was blue in there too…shit…yellow too…green eyes…the mouth…the mouth like…when he saw him his eyes dropped to the mouth, he could taste the soft scarlet skin before he had even spoken…his tongue tasted his own lips in anticipation…the press of flesh inside and out…the mouth was moving…he couldn’t hear the words…his teeth uneven but white…biting teeth…uneven marks would be left…he could feel them on his balls…he shivered at the thought…the boy’s teeth on his balls…his balls began to tighten…the dick began to swell…immediate…he brushed his hand across his cock discreetly, involuntary…he wanted him…a mild sweat…hollowness in his throat…he had to swallow down his fear…he pressed his arms against his side…his way of gaining control…something he had done ever since he was ten…automatic…an impulse whenever he was in shock…everything shut down…shut out…the boy was asking if he would fuck him…he saw everything and heard nothing…he took in everything about the boy…not a boy…the face was verging on a hard maleness…a mixture of soft femininity undershot with hard male…his stance was male…the walk towards him assertive…a dude roll…feet turned out like a dancer…an image of that ass rolling…slender…a small ass…a hand brushed through the curls after the first question…the fingers refined…nails uncut…not chewed but unkempt…a boy’s hands…a question on his voice and a question in his face…

'Do you want to go now?'

The words came out with a certainty.   He knew what he needed, he wanted to be inside this boy, he wanted to possess him.  At first glance, he was taken.  And he didn’t know it, all he had was the reaction of his body.  He had seen everything and understood nothing, didn’t realise this was just the first step to a new way of life.

Then he touched him. His hand on his breast, squeezing the nipple gently, a confirmation.

'Come on.'

He looked him up and down, the face was more than enough to persuade him.  The hand was spread, the thumb flicked his hard nipple and he knew he needed to watch the boy come.  He started walking, he didn’t need to turn round, the boy followed.

 

‘I don’t want to fuck you here either…let’s go.’

As normal, he took control, he got up and started walking back where they came from, opened the door.  Timmy had not followed him.

A stubborn look on Timmy’s face, Armie didn’t know what to do.  What was he going to do with Timmy?  He couldn’t tell him what to do, from the first time they had fucked, Timmy had made it clear that he would not be told.  He was not a whore, not a child and his own person.  Armie was not used to being made to get in line.  He had shut the main door into the apartment and returned to the bedroom, Timmy sat on the bed, a hard look on his face.

‘I want to talk.’

Armie did not do talking, it served no purpose, it was just a way of other people getting him to do what they wanted against his better judgement.

‘About what?’

‘Us.’

‘Us?’

‘Yes, us.’

People who did not know Timmy assumed he was easy going and open, someone who would go with the flow, fall in with their plans, they were always surprised when they found the demeanour was different to the person.

Armie laughed.  He hoped to deflect the conversation.  He stood there, a gentle smile on his face. This was unusual, normally he was hellbent on getting Timmy into some sexual situation.  Timmy looked confused.  This was what Armie wanted, he could play Timmy this version of Armie too, he was practiced, he had different roles he could try on according to the situation.  So far he had only used one with Timmy, or thought he had, Timmy understood beneath the need was a variety of causes, he had been waiting for the other versions of Armie to come out, he looked confused because he wasn’t expecting this one.  This Armie was genial and charming, the change was shocking – he looked hot as fuck, the blue eyes actually sparkled…fuck, fuck, fuck.  He had to hold it down.

‘What is us?’

‘Armie, tell me something about your family, anything, one thing that is important to you, something that tells me something important or interesting about you.’

‘If you are looking for a _relationship_ I don’t normally do those.’

‘We have been fucking for three months, that is a relationship, it’s fucked up, but it is some kind of relationship.’

The old Armie returned.  Angry.  Not fully in control, of himself or the situation.  Uncomfortable.  This one had more words than the original one, angry frustrated words.  Insolent and determined.

‘What makes you think that fucking is a relationship?’

‘Why are you so cross?  What would you call it then?

Cos’ even if you don’t regard it as an emotional relationship, we are meeting on a regular basis, we have some kind of sex every time we meet. You buy me food, you might not take me out, but you buy me food and drink, you even buy me things you know I like.

You keep the Tom Ford shower gel I like, you even bought me the cologne, what was it? Neroli something or the other, and new kecks – those etiquette navy pants, which are gorgeous – I never thanked you for them, I love them Armie.  You like to smell and taste me, for me to be present when I am not with you, you always want to peel those pants off, I only wear them for you, you have matching pants, don’t you?  All things which show you how much I belong to you.  You want to give me an Uber account, keys…Are you going to deny what I have just said?  What would you call this, isn’t it a relationship?’

Armie was stuck, unsure.  Not sure where to go with this thread of conversation.  The only reason for giving Timmy those things was to bind him to him.  He didn’t see that this was the start of a relationship.

He wasn’t vocal about the relationship because to him voicing the words created a structure,  discussion was solid, it was made concrete, something cold, hard and destructible.  They were elsewhere in their own universe and whilst they were in their bubble of sex, nothing could touch them, the real world was out there somewhere, he wasn’t going to let it in.

 

Armie began to calculate. If he didn’t go into detail he might get away with what they had currently. He wasn’t going to concede.  Timmy waited anxiously, Armie was being too quiet, mostly when he had asked a simple question he got an answer straight away, his Armie was direct and resolute, this version was a little frightening, he could see his brain working, he knew what he was thinking, how much can I get away with, it was written in his face.  He thought he was being crafty. He wasn’t frightening at all, Armie was like a two year old, looking into your face to see how much he could get away with, Timmy waited, read him and told him what his face was saying.

‘You crafty fucker. You think you can get away with some half assed answer.  You got to get it out there Armie.  The Armie I want is the one I had first of all, but one who talks.  Don’t give me no bullshit. I love when you are monosyllabic, it doesn’t bother me, that is real, it’s sexy cos’ it is direct, straight, and straightforward, boom, there it is take it or leave it.  I wanna fuck you and I want it like this.

Why can’t you be truthful about what you want from me emotionally?  Come on you fucker, you can’t bullshit me, I have been fucking you and sleeping with you for three months, we have spent more time together than most couples in a three month relationship. I see or speak with you everyday.  There is not a day when we don’t speak two or three times and you still think you can fool me. Ha…ha…ha…ha you think it is only about fucking but I can tell when you have had a good day, when you are tired, when you need a break and if you really need to talk.  You aren’t fooling me.  Don’t fuck with me.’

Armie’s bluff was being called, he looked at Timmy, a dead look because he didn’t know how to handle him. His normal tricks went after two or three fucks, he got bored of them.  He could ignore them, a look and they realised they were dead meat, onto the next one.  Back to the club by the next week, looking for fresh flesh.  Something he could pound and discard, not a person, a means to an end.

After first fucking Timmy, he hesitated.  Something had happened to him, the following week he dismissed his feelings, got dressed and went to the car drove for ten minutes and turned back, what if he was there.  He knew he didn’t want to ignore him, somehow that would be painful.  The second week, he got dressed and got to the front door and stood in front of it for a long time, his hand on the knob of the lock ready to turn it, he turned it, pulled it open an inch or so, stood there again for what seemed like a long while, in reality only a minute.  If he went and the boy was there, he was fucked.

Two weeks later and no sex except his hand for four weeks, he had to go out, he would just pop in and see if there was anyone there, he’d go early, he might pick someone up quickly.  He broke a promise to himself and went on Saturday night, the boy wouldn’t be there.  He’d get someone quick, it wouldn’t take long.  He sat in his normal place, ordered a vodka and ice, slice of lime.  It arrived he took a sip, and started looking around, as he scanned he saw Timmy come through the door, he was by himself.  He looked fucking sinful, a pair of black leather pants, black jacket and some kind of self-patterned black t-shirt, he looked expensive and worth any amount of trouble.  He watched how other men looked at him, some had even stood up to watch as he walked down to the group of people, a mixed group, girls and boys, at the back of the club.  No one but him was going to fucking touch him.  He watched his every move, watched him brush off one man who casually spoke to one of the group, he obviously knew the person, Timmy blew him off.  A blonde boy and Timmy stood together talking closely, the rest of the group left them as if it were normal, they went up to the bar.  Fuck it, he wasn’t going to waste any more time or give any other fucker a chance.  He saw what he wanted and he was going after it.

It was more or less written, a formality, decided.  Without hesitation they had each given in when they saw in each other.  On sight everyone else fell away, they knew where they were going when they walked out together, it was what was going to happen afterwards that was unclear.


End file.
